Divergent both parents live
by SuperWhoLockianGirl
Summary: This is how I think it would happen if both of Tris's parents live.
1. Chapter 1

**This is what I thought would happen if both of Tris's parents lived. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but a bag of nerd jelly-beans and a copy of Divergent.**

**Tris POV**

`"I need people who know how to use a gun and aren't afraid of heights," I say a plan forming in my mind. My parents and Caleb agree immediately and Marcus try to convince me to let him come.

"You'll need someone who's good with computers," he says.

"There's already someone who's good with computers there, and I think we're good with just the four of us." When I say the word 'four' I think of Tobias and my heart aches. Marcus keeps trying to convince me to let him come with us and I start to get really annoyed. I punch him in the nose as hard as I can with my left hand.

"What the hell was that for?" Marcus yells holding his face. My father looks at me like he doesn't know me.

"Beatrice you can't just hit people," he scolds me. I look to Marcus to see blood dripping through his fingers.

"Yeah, well that never stopped him," I mutter under my breath, glaring at Marcus. If anyone heard me they didn't question it.

"And where are we going, might I add?" Caleb asks me as we prepare to leave the building.

"Dauntless Compound."

(***)

"Who is it that's good with computers?" my brother asks as we approach the train tracks.

"What?" I ask lost in my thoughts.

"You told Marcus that he didn't need to come along because there was already someone good with computers there."

"Oh, nobody. My instructor wasn't under the stimulation at first. He knew that I was divergent and I saw that he was awake when the stimulation started. We were captured together," I say feeling awkward. "Jeanine put him under a different stimulation once we were captured, but she didn't put me under it because of my shoulder."

"Was Four the instructor?" my mother asks, and I can hear a train horn as it approaches us.

I don't answer my mom and say, "We have to jump on the train when it comes around." When the train comes closer my mother gets on the train without a problem and I pull myself into the train with the handle on the side. My dad and Caleb follow close behind. I curl up in a corner and wait as the train takes us out of the city and to the Dauntless compound.

(***)

"We have to jump off now," I yell over the wind.

"Are you crazy we're seven stories up," Caleb shouts back.

"Onto a roof, dummy. When I say jump, jump." We line up at the side and when we get close to the roof I shout "Jump, jump, jump." As I speak each of my family members jumps off the train and onto the roof. I am the last one to pitch myself off the train.

"Now what?" my father asks.

I walk to the opposite edge of the building. "We have to jump off," I say gesturing to the side of the roof. I turn to see startled expressions on the faces of my dad and Caleb. "Don't worry, there's a net at the bottom." I turn and step up on the ledge and jump off the roof.

I scramble out of the net and a few minutes Caleb lands in the net. My mother is next, then my father. We make our way to the pit and I see Peter standing at the doorway to the glass building above us. As I come closer I expect him to shoot me, but instead he shouts "Surrender you weapons!"

I realize he isn't under the stimulation. "Stay here." I command my family. "Why aren't you under the stimulation?" I ask him, walking closer. I kick his hand and his gun goes flying, then I knee him in that the spot the sun don't shine. I click a bullet in the chamber of my gun. I put the gum to his head

"The Dauntless leaders . . . evaluated my records and removed me from the simulation," he says.

"Because they figured out that you already have murderous tendencies and wouldn't mind killing a few hundred people while conscious. Makes sense. "

"I'm not . . . murderous!"

"I never knew a Candor who was such a lair." I tap the gun against his skull. "Where the computers that are controlling the simulation, Peter." **(A/N. See what I did there. He he he.) **

"I . . . can't tell . . . you. They'll . . . kill me." He gasps. I shoot him in the arm.

"Where are they!" I growl.

"Take me with you." He says catching his breath.

"What?! No!"

"Take me with you and I'll tell you."

"Oh alright. Tell me where they are and I take you with us."

"It's on the eighth floor of that," Peter says pointing up to the glass building above him with his good arm. I beckon for my family to join us.

"Who's that?" Caleb asks as he reaches us.

"His name is Peter and he's an ass." I state simply.

"You had no right to shoot him." My father scolds.

"Yeah, and he had no right to stab someone in the eye with a butter knife, or dangle me over the Chasm," I say with irritation in my voice.

"He did what?" my mother asks bewildered. "And he got away with it?"

"Mom we're in the middle of a war people are getting away with a lot of things."

"What's the Chasm?" my father asks with curiosity in his voice. Something I've never heard before. In Abnegation curiosity is considered selfish. I point to the ledge where I can hear water rushing

"But that's not what's important right now." I say "What's important is stopping the simulation and stopping the ongoing war. Caleb and Dad watch this one Mom and me will stop the simulation."

"Why does he have to be watched?" Caleb asks. "Why can't we just leave him here?"

"Because I told him that if he told me where the computers are we would take him with us, and because he might be lying. He may be ex-Candor but I will never trust him."

"Lead the way, Beatrice," my mother say gesturing with her hand.

(***)

My mother pauses to catch her breath as we reach the eighth floor of the building. "Are you sure this is the right floor?" She asks once she catches her breath.

"I got the information from Peter, so I can't be positive," I answer. I can see the control room through the glass walls and I can see the back of Tobias's head. "But, seeing as that's the control room, I'm gonna go with yes. Stay here."

I walk through the glass doors and say, "Tobias."

**So I thought that i would put some lines from the book. Mostly because I didn't know how to type it so that it flowed properly. This is my first fan-fic so i apologize if it sucks.**

**-SuperWhoLockianGirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: unless Veronica Roth is eating nerd jelly-beans I'm not her.**

Tobias's head turns, and his dark eyes shift to me. His eye-brows draw in. He stands. He looks confused. He raises his gun.

"Drop your weapon," he says.

"Tobias," I say, "you're in simulation."

"Drop your weapon," he repeats. "Or I'll fire."**(A/N: I did it again. Mwah ah ah.)**

I remember what Jeanine said about him not knowing who I was and that his friends looked like enemies. I set my gun on the ground at my feet.

"Drop your weapon!" he shouts.

"I already did," I say. I run at him and grab his wrist. I feel as his muscles shift and I duck as he pulls the trigger. I kick him in the ribs and twist his wrist to the side as hard as I can. He drops the gun.

I know I can't beat him in a fight, but I have to destroy the computer. I try to get the gun, but before I reach it, Tobias grabs me and wrenches me to the side.

I stare into his dark eyes before he punches me in my jaw. My hands fly up to block my face and I cringe away from him. I know I can't fall or he'll kick me, and that would be worse. I kick the gun back to where he can't grab it and kick him in the side, hard.

He grabs my leg and I fall to the ground on my shoulder. My vision goes dark around the edges and I stare at him. His foot pulls back like he's going to kick me and I reach for the gun. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it when I get it. I know I can't shoot him. I know he's in there somewhere.

I quickly glance back to where my mom is and I tell her with my eyes to stay out. That I can do this on my own. Tobias yanks me to the side by my hair. I try to grab his wrist, but he's too strong and my forehead smacks the wall.

"Tobias," I say. I know he's in there somewhere.

Did his grip falter? I twist and kick back, my heel hitting him in the leg. When my hair slips through his fingers, I dive at the gun and my fingertips close around the cool metal. I flip over onto my back and point the gun at him.

"Tobias," I say. "I know you're in there somewhere."

But if he was, he probably wouldn't start towards me like he's about to kill me for certain this time.

My head throbs and I stand.

"Tobias, please." I beg. I'm pathetic. Tears streak my face. "Please. See me." He walks toward me, his movements dangerous, fast, and powerful. The gun shakes in my hands. "Please see me, Tobias, please!"

Even though he scowls his, eyes look thoughtful, and I remembered how his mouth curled when he smiled.

I know I can't kill him. I'm not sure if I love him; not sure if that's why, but I am sure of what he would do if our positions were reversed. I am sure that nothing is worth killing him for.

I've done this before, in my fear landscape. With the gun in my hand, a voice shots at me to kill the people I love, but I volunteer to die instead. That time, but I can't imagine how that would help me now. But I just know what the right thing to do is.

I glance back to my mother. My father says there is power in self-sacrifice.

I turn the gun in my hand and press it into Tobias's palm.

He pushes the gun to my head. My tears have stopped and the air feel cool as it touches my wet cheeks. I reach out rest my hand on his chest so I can feel his heartbeat. At least his heartbeat is still him.

The bullet clicks into the camber. Maybe it will be easy to let him shoot me as it was in the fear landscape. As it is in my dreams. Maybe there will just be a bang and the lights will lift, and I will find myself in another world. I stand still and wait.

Hey there,

I know I did it again. sorry the chapter is shortish. please review and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

-SuperWhoLocianGirl


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this idea. All right go to Veronica Roth.**

_Recap: _

_I turn the gun in my hand and press it into Tobias's palm._

_He pushes the gun to my head. My tears have stopped and the air feel cool as it touches my wet cheeks. I reach out rest my hand on his chest so I can feel his heartbeat. At least his heartbeat is still him._

_The bullet clicks into the camber. Maybe it will be easy to let him shoot me as it was in the fear landscape. As it is in my dreams. Maybe there will just be a bang and the lights will lift, and I will find myself in another world. I stand still and wait._

He stares at me with the same ferocity, but doesn't shoot. Why doesn't he shoot me? Then an idea dawns on me. He is Divergent. He can fight the simulation. He can fight any simulation.

"Tobias," I say. "It's me."

I step closer and wrap my arms around him, his heart beats faster. I can feel it against my cheek. A thud against my chest. A thud as the gun hits the floor. He grabs my shoulders and I squeal in pain. His grip on my wound disappears.

"Tris." He says and his lips crash to mine. I forget everything for a moment. I forget that we're in the middle of a war. I forget that my mother stands on the other side of a glass wall, that is until I hear her squeal. I pull away from Tobias and turn to face her. My mom has a huge grin on her face and I instantly turn a deep shade of red.

"I knew it," she says, still smiling.

"We should probably stop the simulation now," Tobias says from behind me. I reach out and lace my fingers through his.

(***)

We step out of the elevator and I instantly see something wrong. Our group has one more member than before. As we get closer Tobias arm tenses around me and he stops walking. The person is…

**Sorry for the teaser chapter. I just couldn't resist. i'll probably update later tonight or afternoon tomorrow.**

**-SWLG **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own The Divergent Trilogy. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

_Recap:_

_We step out of the elevator and I instantly see something wrong. Our group has one more member than before. As we get closer Tobias arm tenses around me and he stops walking. The person is… _

Marcus. I have no idea how he got here, but he did. He looks over to us and I can tell he recognizes Tobias.

"My son," Marcus whispers. I step so Tobias's body is directly behind mine, our fingers still intertwined. I notice that Marcus has his nose taped up.

"Get the hell away from him," I say, staring him strait in the eyes.

"That's why he looks familiar," I hear my mom say in the distance. I give Tobias's hand a light squeeze and I feel him tighten his grip on mine.

"Beatrice, whatever lies he has filled your head with, you shouldn't believe him," Marcus says in a very convincing voice. But I don't believe him for a second.

"Oh, so, you didn't beat him when he was younger," I say confidently. I feel Tobias's lips against my hair. I continue to glare daggers at Marcus. "Now I suggest you get the hell out of here before I break another bone in your body." I can feel Tobias gasp into my hair, though I'm not sure it's because I stood up to Marcus or because he now knows that I was the one who broke his nose.

"Beatrice, what are you talking about?" my father asks.

"Not everything the Erudite publish is lies," I state simply and give Tobias's hand another squeeze. Marcus doesn't move, so I take that as he doesn't believe that I'll hit him again. I let go of Tobias's hand and kick Marcus as hard I can in the ribs. I hear a light crack and my foot erupts in pain.

"OUCH!" I exclaim, hopping on my good foot. This seems to snap Tobias out of his daze. He comes to my side that my hurt foot is on. My right side is just having a bad day, isn't it. He helps me to the ground. I whip my head around and notice that Marcus must have ran.

"At least that got rid of him," I mumble into Tobias's ear. My mom, dad, and Caleb are all around me now.

"Yeah, but it wasn't worth getting hurt over," he says back.

"Where is the nearest first aid kit?" my mother asks Tobias. He tells her directions and she runs off to go get it. By now I have tears streaking down my face from the pain.

"So, you're Tobias?" my father asks.

"Yep, that's me," Tobias says with a nod of his head. Formal abnegation greeting. My father nods back.

"And what is your relationships with my daughter?" he asks. Jerking his head towards me. I blush and glance towards Tobias. His cheeks too, are a shade of pink.

"When he snapped out of the simulation they kissed," my mom supplies, coming back to us. I glare at her and she smiles, making me scowl. She comes over and hands the kit to my dad.

"Beatrice, your ankle is broken. I'll have to break it again so it'll heal properly," he says. I nod and grip Tobias hand. I shut my eyes tight.

"Ouch!" I exclaim as my dad sets the bone. He places and icepack on my ankle and I wince. He then begins wrapping it in an ace bandage.

"Aren't you a little old to be dating my sister?" Caleb asks the same time Peter says, "That's how she got first!"

"One; two years isn't that big of a deal," I say.

"And two; she got first because she's skilled and better with the simulations." Tobias finishes for me. I smile at him. "What is Peter doing here anyways?"

"I told him that he could come with us if he told me where the computers are." My father finishes wrapping my ankle. "Thanks."

"You'll might not want to walk on it for the next month or so," he says. "Okay?"

"Yeah."

"TRIS!" I hear someone squeal from behind me. I don't have to turn my head to know who it is.

"Hey, Chris," I say turning my head to see my best friend come running up behind me. She throws her arms around me, which was kind of awkward because I was still on the ground and holding Tobias's hand. "Careful I got shot in my shoulder."

"Oops, sorry. I didn't know," she says pulling back. "Why are you holding Four's hand?" I glance at Tobias and I can feel the blush coming back. "Oh, my god. You two are together, aren't you?" Sometimes Cristina get on my nerves, and by sometimes I mean always. I nod. Now I know I'm blushing.

"Have you seen Will since the simulation ended?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"No, but hopefully I'll see him soon now that it's over for now." She starts babbling and I zone out, only catching bits and pieces. "So, why's the homicidal maniac with us?"

"I told him he could come with us if he told me where the computers are." I swear if I have to explain this one more time I'm leaving Peter behind.

"We should probably head to the Amity Compound. That's where the rest of the Abnegation went," my mom says. "The only problem is that Beatrice won't be able to walk without screwing with her ankle."

"What's wrong with your ankle, Tris?" Christina asks.

"I kicked someone in the gut and broke my ankle," I say trying to make it sound like it was okay, it didn't work. "That's why I'm on the floor."

"Oh, so how are we going to get you on a moving train?"

(***)

I could hear a train horn in the distance. We had formed a plan. Thanks to Caleb's Erudite brain, it wasn't that hard. When the train approaches Cristina and my mom will get on and then Tobias will throw me on and they will, hopefully, catch me.

"How much longer?" Cristina asks.

"Fifteen minutes," Tobias answers. I remembered he memorized the train schedule. Twenty agonizing minutes later we all are in the train on our way to the Amity Compound.

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I wanted this chapter to be longer. I probably won't update until Saturday because I have a choir concert tomorrow, but after that I'll probably update every two days.**

**-SWLG**


	5. Author's Note

Sorry i haven't updated in a while. I haven't been able to think of what to write next. Sorry I'll update as soon as I can. -SWLG 


End file.
